


Waffles with Blaine

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Waffle Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes waffles for Kurt the morning after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles with Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Waffle Day is June 20th. It is a random holiday created by some friends and me. We think nummy boys slurping syrup (or in Spike's case sucking the waffles dry) is very cute, fluffy and possibly sexy under the right conditions.

“Those are going to go straight to my hips,” Kurt complained, looking at the sugary confection sitting in the middle of the table. It was a stack of Belgian waffles with whipped cream and fresh strawberries. There was syrup over them that smelled so good, Kurt couldn’t help swiping his finger through it and tasting. “Strawberry basil?”

“Absolutely.” Blaine grinned at him. “There are no calories the morning after you lose your virginity. It’s, like, an unwritten code of the universe.” 

“It’s odd, there are often no calories in anything when we’re at your house and yet my waistline keeps expanding.” 

“Says the person whose ribs I can count.” 

Kurt tipped his nose back, flipping his hair. It was still loose and inviting. “One must keep up her figure.” 

Coming around the table, Blaine shoved Kurt over, squashing into the same chair with him. It would have been uncomfortable if Blaine’s dining room chairs weren’t so ridiculously big. Swiping his finger through the whipped cream, he held it up to Kurt’s lips. “Open wide.” 

Kurt shook his head.

“Open wide or I’ll put it in your hair.” 

Kurt’s jaw dropped open immediately. Blaine slid his finger inside, rolling it around on Kurt’s tongue. “Well?” Closing his lips, Kurt sucked softly, delicately licking away every last trace of the cream with his tongue. “Want another?” 

He let go of his boyfriend‘s finger with a soft pop. “I want lots more.” Wrapping his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck, he pulled him in for a long kiss. 

Those waffles are going to get cold, was Blaine’s last thought before Kurt took his hand and dragged him back upstairs to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry Basil Syrup
> 
> Fill a saucepan half full of strawberries. Fresh strawberries are best, but if they can't be found, frozen will do. Take a handful of basil and rip the leaves. Add them to the pot. Basil must be fresh. Add half-cup of butter and three tbls of sugar or splenda (splenda actually works better), 2 cinnamon sticks, and a dried hot pepper (cayenne works well).
> 
> Cook over low heat until the strawberries seem to dissolve. Stir once in a while. This will cook most of the day. Remove from heat before going to bed and put in the fridge to steep overnight. 
> 
> In the morning add a couple of splashes of lime juice, stir, and reheat. Serve over pancakes or waffles.


End file.
